A primera vista
by kroder9693
Summary: Una simple mirada, solo eso le basto a Korra para quedar completamente rendida ante las hermosas esmeraldas de Asami Sato y un simple café en una noche fría, para saber que se enamoro A primera vista...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. (para mi desgracia u.u)**

A PRIMERA VISTA

Era una noche fría debido a la temperatura las calles de la ciudad se encontraban casi vacías solo unas cuantas personas caminaban apresuradamente, en cambio ella solo miraba sus pies a cada paso que daba para llegar a esa pequeña cafetería que consideraba un segundo hogar hoy había tenido un día largo y muy pesado empezando por el momento vivido en la mañana donde encontró a su novia bueno ahora ex-novia en brazos de otra chica aunque realmente eso no la sorprendió tanto pues hace muchos meses atrás su relación pasaba por problemas que no tenían solución siempre supo que ese momento llegaría en el cual una de las dos necesitaría un poco de calor y escapara de toda esa farsa en la que vivían como pareja en sus labios rojizos se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al recodar como su ex trato de "aclarar" la situación...

Flashback

se encontraban 3 chicas en un apartamento para ser precisos se encontraban en la recamara sobre una gran cama y cubriéndose con las sabanas dos hermosas mujeres mirando con cara de horror, vergüenza y pánico a la tercera

 _-bueno creo que llegue en un mal momento_...dijo una chica dueña de unos ojos verdes que brillaban como dos hermosas esmeraldas mirando la escena frente a ella

- _creo que saldré un momento..._ se dio media vuelta y salio del cuarto directo a la gran sala se sentó en ese sillón de cuero espero a que su novia se pusiera un poco "presentable" y le explicara que pasaba no tardo ni 5 minutos cuando una hermosa morena salia del cuarto con la blusa a mal acomodada y el pantalón a medio poner

- _Asami cariño esto no es lo que parece_... le dijo acercándose un poco pero Asami la detuvo con un gesto -Kuvira no es necesario creo que esto está más claro que el agua...miro como la chica frente a ella volteaba su rostro mirando a un lado y siguió hablando

- _Creo que esto de todas formas iba a pasar últimamente nuestra relación tenia tantas heridas sin ningún remedio tú necesitas de alguien que en verdad te amé, este a tu lado cuando lo necesites y yo no creo ser esa persona así que creo que lo nuestro termino espero que seas muy feliz a su lado_ ... se acercó y abrazo a kuvira susurrándole al oído - _gracias ..._ kuvira solo puedo contestar con un lo siento mucho Asami y abrazo más fuerte a esa hermosa chica para después alejarla un poco de ella -Creo que esto es un fin para nuestro noviazgo ...ambas se miraron como afirmando lo dicho por la morena, Asami fue la primera en romper el contacto para tomar su bolso y salir de ahí con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro...

fin del flashback

Un fuerte aroma a café fue lo que saco a la chica de sus pensamiento noto que había llegado a su destino pero no se percató que al abrir la puerta una hermosa morena con unos impresionantes ojos azules se encontraba saliendo del establecimiento con un café en mano y este término derramado sobre su blusa la morena al percatarse de su acción tan torpe comenzó a pedir disculpas a esa hermosa desconocida

- _yo en verdad lo siento no era mi intención no te vi..._ de su chamarra saco un pañuelo con el cual comenzó a limpiar la blusa de aquella desconocida Asami reaccionó y le dijo

- _no te preocupes yo también venia distraída_ alzo su rostro y fue cuando por primera vez sintió como algo crecía en el fondo de su pecho al mirar esos ojos parecidos a unos hermosos zafiros

- _eres linda ..._ esa frase se le salio sin querer provocando un gran sonrojo a la otra chica

 _\- gracias... tú también lo eres a mm_ ...

- _Asami me llamo Asami_ ...la morena la miro y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo

- _bueno Asami que te parece si te invito un café como forma de disculpa por lo que paso..._ Asami la miro y diciéndole si la acompañó hasta una de las mesas ya sentadas la morena le dijo - _por cierto yo me llamo Korra..._ algo nuevo y hermoso se dio en la vida de Asami eso hermoso no era el café era Korra la cual volvió no solo esa fría noche en algo cálido también a su vida.

 **Hola a todos, esta es la primera historia que escribo así que sean pacientes conmigo XD quisiera saber su opinión sobre la historia para así ayudarme a mejorar. Bueno, sin más les dejo. Déjenme saber que opinan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos días/tardes/noches a todas esas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el capítulo anterior y gracias...y sin más aquí el segundo capitulo**

Han pasado 3 días desde que Asami se encontró con Korra en la cafetería y aun no sabía porque exactamente estaba pensado en esa chica aun con el montón de trabajo que tenía por realizar , pero tampoco pudo evitar esa pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al recordar que la vería en unas cuantas horas más, nunca antes había sentido algo así esa extraña necesidad de estar al lado de una persona a la cual apenas conocía pero es que estar y es que al lado de korra le daba una paz y tranquilidad que nisiquiera Kuvira había logrado darle

 _-Si no me conociera bien o fuera otra persona creería que me he enamorado a primera vista_ ...se quedó un momento analizando lo dicho por ella misma e hizo una mueca de confusión - _no no lo creo el amor a primera vista no existe ,talvez solo sea que korra me agrada mucho pues tiene unos hermosos ojos azules ,sus manos son muy suaves ,es graciosa ,linda, me gusta esa piel morena, esa sonrisa sincera que me dio cuando nos despedimos que se ve tan bien en esos labios carnosos , me pregunto a que sabrán?..._ al percatarse de lo que había dicho abrió aún más sus ojos y se sonrojo un poco - _pero qué diablos estoy pensando , mejor comenzare a trabajar estos planos no se realizaran solos ..._ y así ignorando sus pensamientos decidió ponerse a trabajar mientras en otra parte una chica pasaba por una situación similar a la de la joven Asami.

En un salón de clases se encontraba una muy pensativa chica por los gestos que hacia parecía que tenía un muy importante debate mental _-hoy la veré de nuevo, aunque no entiendo por qué los nervios si solo iremos por un café y talvez conversemos un rato aunque me gustaría pasar más tiempo a su lado_ ...pero que estoy pensando apenas la conozco y ya quiero pasar más tiempo con ella ... se regañaba mentalmente korra _\- aunque realmente me gustaría conocerla mejor parece una buena chica y es justo el tipo que me gusta es amable, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, su cabello es increíble ,aunque sonríe muy poco pero las veces que me sonrió parecía un ángel, creo que hace ejercicio porque tiene un cuerpo de diosa pero sobre todo esos labios el color de labial que usa le queda muy bien ese tono carmín los hace lucir muy atractivos me pregunto que se sentirá tenerlos sobre los mios ?._..

se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el profesor la llamaba por quinta vez hasta que este le lanzo un plumón el cual impacto justo en su frente dejando una marca ligeramente roja se podía escuchar unas cuantas risas de parte de sus compañeros - _auuu eso dolió._..sobándose la frente y mirando al culpable de su dolor _.._

 _. -Bueno sra. Korra ya que tengo su atención sería tan amable de compartir con nosotros su opinión sobre el tema que acaba de explicar .._. mirando seriamente a korra la cual está ya no solo adolorida si no también un poco perdida ya que no sabía que era lo que el maestro le preguntaba _-Bueno maestro Tenzin yo creo que_ ...comenzando a jugar con sus dedos y sus mejillas tomaron un muy llamativo color rojo el maestro al percatarse de las acciones de su alumna se dio cuenta que la chica no había puesto atención a ni una sola palabra de lo que él había dicho

- _Bueno..por lo visto la sra. korra tiene otros asuntos más importantes en que concentrar su atención así que por eso todos me traerán un informe de 10 páginas muy bien detallado sobre el tema que se encuentra en la página 47 de su libro lo quiero para mañana temprano_ ...el timbre sonó y así el profesor Tenzin salio del salón, algunos alumnos protestaron ante el castigo-tarea que su profesor les había dado y algunos otros dedicaron una muy fea mirada a korra esta lo único que hizo fue tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible las demás clases fueron igual de aburridas pero prefirió ignorar sus pensamientos y ahora si poner atención no quería no quería pasar por otro momento tan incómodo como el de la mañana una vez terminada las clases fue directo a su apartamento a cambiarse para su cita con Asami habían quedado en versa a las 7:30 en la misma cafetería tenia justo el tiempo para arreglarse un poco e ir al encuentro con esa linda chica al llegar a su hogar corrió directo al baño una vez fuera escogió la ropa que se pondría decido llevar una blusa manga larga azul cielo unos jeans también azules pero más oscuros unos tenis vans azules que combinaban con su blusa arreglo un poco su cabello corto hasta los hombros y salio rumbo a la cafetería.

En otro lugar se encontraba una Asami subiendo a su auto iba vestida con una blusa blanca manga larga unos jeans negros ajustados que la hacían lucir muy bien unas botas negras cortas estilo militar con cordón enfrente 15 minutos después ya se encontraba frente a la entrada de la cafetería estaba dispuesta a abrir la puerta cuando otra persona lo hizo por ella esa otra persona era Korra que dedicándole una sonrisa le dijo _\- Primero las damas..._ y pequeño sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y solo pudo decir gracias , una vez adentro las chicas tomaron asiento en una mesa justo en la esquina la primera en hablar fue Korra _\- me alegro de que vinieras, tenía tantas ganas de verte de nuevo_..sonrojándose un poco por lo que acababa de decir - _a mí también me alegra verte korra y ... también tenía ganas de verte .._. un mesero se aproximó a ellas para tomar sus órdenes Asami pidió un capuccino y un cake pops de chocolate korra un americano e igual un cake pops de chocolate el mesero se retiró dejando la mesa en silencio ni una de las chicas se atrevía a decir alguna palabra hasta que algo paso se miraron directamente a los ojos fue ahí donde por primera vez el azul y el verde se unieron al igual que dos voces y las mismas palabras - _talvez si sea amor a primera vista .._.estaban tan concentradas asimilando las palabras dichas por ambas que no notaron que el mesero llegaba con sus órdenes rompiendo ese momento en que la vida ponía sus cartas sobre la mesa uniendo dos almas para así formar una sola y todo ello a primera vista...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo yo jejejeje espero que todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia estén disfrutando de ella tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirla y gracias a todas las personas que se han dado un momento para dejar un comentario bueno y sin mas por agregar aquí tienen el capitulo 3**

Ni una de las dos chicas lograba entender lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos sabían como reaccionar ante tales palabras dichas pero para fortuna de ambas el mesero llego con sus ordenes interrumpiendo ese momento que poco a poco se volvía incomodo - aquí tienen sus ordenes si se les ofrece algo mas pueden llamarme ... ambas asintieron con un gracias el joven se retiro dejando solas a las dos chicas aunque ni una dijo nada sobre lo anterior decidieron que era mejor ignorarlo y comenzar a tomar lo que habían pedido acompañadas de un silencio cómodo pero ya que Korra no era una chica a la que se le conociera por disfrutar del silencio decidió hablar primero

 _-como estuvo tu día Asami?_... dejando aun lado su café

 _-Demasiado ajetreado y un poco aburrido me la he pasado encerrada en mi oficina corrigiendo unos planos para algunas construcciones lo cual me a llevado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde pero también he avanzado un poco en algunos pendientes que tenia ..._ dándole un sorbo a su bebida estaba mirando a korra cuando noto una pequeña pero visiblemente marca roja en su frente

 _-Korra que te paso en la frente?..._ mirando con preocupación a la chica frente a ella

 _\- a esto ...dijo korra señalando la zona donde tenia la marca_ ...- digamos que un plumón se atravesó en mi camino...Asami la miro como pidiendo una explicación mas especifica que lo que había dicho la chica , korra pareció entender y decidido contarle todo lo que le había pasado durante su clase con el profesor Tenzin - _y así fue como termine huyendo del salón y con esta marca sobre mi frente .._. Asami la miro con una cara de confusión y animándose a preguntar algo que hasta el momento no había hecho pero en verdad necesitaba saberlo

 _-mmm Korra se que preguntar esto es de mala educación y en verdad espero no te moleste ..._ miro a Korra antes de continuar la cual solo le dio una sonrisa invitándola a seguir _...- que edad tienes?_ Korra la miro un poco extraña pero decidió contestarle _\- 19 años y estoy en el segundo año de la universidad,pero porque la pregunta?_...miro a la ojiverde con curiosidad - _yo creí que eras mas grande y no me lo tomes a mal pero es que enserio no pareces de 19 ._..dijo eso un poco nerviosa.

 _-si ya me lo han dicho ._..korra sonrió - _aunque yo tampoco se tu edad aunque te calculo por ese lindo rostro que tienes que no debes pasar de los 23 ..._

Asami se sonrojo un poco - _pues temo decirle Sra. Korra que esta usted equivocada tengo 27 y trabajo para la constructora Futuro .._. tomando otro poco de su bebida

- _wow pues no aparentas esa edad te vez mucho mas joven..._ dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

- _gracias Korra..._

ambas chicas continuaron hablando sobre varias cosas casi siempre korra era la que terminaba contando alguna que otra historia vergonzosa o divertida - _jajajajaja y así fue como Bolín y yo terminamos huyendo de su hermano Mako que estaba cubierto completamente de harina_ ...

 _-pobre chico debió ser muy difícil quitarse toda esa harina de encima_ ...Asami sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho - _por lo visto korra siempre as sido una chica muy inquieta ..._

- _creo que solo un poco ..._ contesto korra prestando atención a esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia Asami el tiempo pasaba volando y llego el momento de pagar la cuenta la cual korra se ofreció a pagar aunque Asami no le pareció la idea dejo que la morena pagara con la única condición que ella pagara en la siguiente cita, si así es Asami deseaba tener no solo otro encuentro si no muchos mas con korra esa chica a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían le daba una gran tranquilidad le gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo a su lado la hacia sentir muy bien una vez ya pagada la cuenta decidieron salir de la pequeña cafetería caminaron un poco hasta el auto de la ojiverde

 _-Korra en serio no necesitas que te lleve hasta tu casa.._ Mirando a la morena con preocupación

- _no es necesario vivo cerca de aquí puedo irme caminando a demás tu debes tener mucho trabajo y necesitas descansar así que puedes ir tranquila no pasara nada_...dedicándole una sonrisa

\- _Esta bien..._ aceptando no muy convencida...pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar ok ...

 _-si Asami aunque no creo que pase nada , bueno es hora de irme_ ...ambas estaban paradas mirándose directo a los ojos como esperando que algo pasara esta vez fue Asami quien decidió hablar primero - _hasta mañana ,mmm descansa espero verte pronto_ ... se acerco un poco a korra depositando un beso su mejilla se alejo para entrar a su auto arrancándolo dejando a una Korra completamente ida,con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios y en su pecho creciendo un sentimiento cálido .

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en meses y las chicas cada vez se frecuentaban mas ya sea una salida al cine, a tomar un café,quedando para comer,quedando en ver películas ya sea en casa de Korra o de Asami o simplemente ir a caminar al parque que estaba cerca de la cafetería donde se conocieron la conexión y atracción entre ellas era cada vez mas notable pero ni una de las dos se atrevía a dar el segundo paso.

Se encontraban dos chicas sentadas sobre una banca de ese tranquilo parque, los últimos rayos del sol se iban ocultando dándole paso a las estrellas y una noche tranquila

 _\- es una linda noche no lo crees korra?..._ Asami miraba a la chica a su lado tenia una sonrisa que la hacia lucir realmente linda ...

 _\- si lo es aunque no es mas hermosa que tu Asami ..._ Dijo esto haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde

 _\- hay algo que necesito decirte ..._ La morena la miro con un poco de preocupación - _dime de que se trata ..._ tomando una mano de Asami para darle mas confianza

 _-Korra Tumegustasyquisierasabersituquisierasserminovia..._

Lo dijo muy rápido por lo que la morena no pudo entender

 _\- Asami podrías repetirlo mas despacio no entendí nada..._

 _\- me gustas y quisiera saber si tu quieres ser mi novia._..lo repitió esta vez mas despacio pero muy sonrojada korra esta igual o mas roja que Asami era tanta su emoción que no podía contestar pero ante su silencio Asami solo puso cara de decepción y tristeza pensando que Korra no sentía lo mismo pero antes que pudiera moverse para levantarse e irse sintió sobre sus labios otros korra la estaba besando se sentía realmente bien se alejo un poco y mirándola directo a los ojos _\- Eso es un si..._ korra solo le dedico una sonrisa - _si lo es desde hoy acepto ser tu novia_ ...- _soy tan feliz..._ esta vez fue Asami quien tomo la iniciativa abrazando a su novia y dándole un beso lleno de amor

Con la noche siendo testigo en sus vidas iniciaba una nueva etapa que les traería mucha felicidad a ambas


	4. Chapter 4

**De vuelta aquí y para ustedes el capitulo 4 .. (0w0)/**

Había pasado un mes desde que las chicas comenzaron su noviazgo Korra y Asami se encontraban acostadas sobre el sofá de la primera la ojiverde tenia a la morena encima suyo acariciaba lentamente su espalda Asami sin duda amaba esos momentos que pasaba a lado de su chica nada lograba relajarla tanto después de una larga junta de trabajo con varios ancianos con cara de amargados como llegar al departamento de su novia ya sea para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena , hablar sobre como estuvo su día o simplemente estar así de juntas donde ambas podían sentir el calor de la otra...

 _-me gustan tus caricias ..._ decía una korra que se dejaba hacer por los movimientos de esos dedos recorriendo sus espalda parecía un pequeño gatito disfrutando de los mimos de su amo.. - _y dime solo mis caricias te gustan_... preguntaba Asami curiosa por saber lo que su novia le respondería.. -no hay mucha mas cosas que me gustan de ti por ejemplo tus ojos...korra alzó un poco el rostro mirando directo a esas hermosas esmeraldas que tenia su chica _\- tus abrazos son calentitos_ ...acariciando lentamente esos firmes y delicados brazos - _me gusta tu nariz_ ... tocando con su dedo la punta esa perfilada y hermosa nariz - _me gusta tu respiración tranquila cuando me sostienes sobre tu pecho_ ...recostando su cabeza sobre este - _me gusta tu cuello_...levantándose un poco depositando un beso y una pequeña mordida haciendo que Asami soltara un pequeño gemido y se sonrojara un poco - _tus sonrojos_ ...tomado entre sus manos el rostro ahora mas rojo de la ojiverde...- _aunque para ser sincera me sorprende que para ser la mayor en esta relación tu seas la que se sonroja como una pequeña colegiala enamorada_..Asami soltó una pequeña risa - _sera por que estoy enamorada de usted sra. Korra que es por este sentimiento que no logro controlar las reacciones que tengo ante ti ante este amor que as ido plantando y cosechando durante este tiempo que a sido el mejor en mi vida te amo tanto como talvez no tienes idea_...el corazón de la morena comenzó a latir tan rápido al escuchar esa palabras pues era la primera vez que Asami le decía algo así y no es que su chica fuera alguien fría solo que había ocasiones en que a la ojiverde le era difícil expresarse

 _\- yo también te amo ..._ depositando un dulce y apasionado beso sobre esos labios rojos - _aunque aun no termino de decirte todo lo que me gusta de ti ..._

Asami la miro divertida - _esta bien puedes continuar_ ...dándole un beso en la frente ...

- _me gustan tus labios en especial cuando usas ese labial rojo_...volvió a besarla esta vez dándole pequeños mordiscos ..- _pero sobre todo me gusta esto..._ tomo una mano de Asami entre las suyas depositándola sobre su pecho - _lo sientes_ ... Asami pudo palpar la calidez del pecho de su chica - _me gusta como provocas que mi corazón salte perdiendo el control de mis latidos, la felicidad que me ocasionas con cada uno de tus gestos incluyendo tus sonrojos , cuando provocas que quiera estar siempre a tu lado, me gusta cuanto todo de ti ..._ se acerca un poco apenas rozando sus labios _-pero lo que mas me gusta de ti es amarte y que me amas_... beso por completo sus labios dejando que su lengua explorara aquella boca palpando cada rincón un poco de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios pero esa bendita necesidad de respirar fue la culpable de que se separaran _-te amo ..._ ambas chicas se quedaron ahí abrazadas una a la otra dejándose llevar por el momento lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde y Asami tenia que irse a su apartamento aunque Korra no quería separase de ella termino aceptando de mala gana ...

 _-en serio no prefieres quedarte ya es muy tarde_ ... la morena la miraba con un poco de preocupación ... puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados si quieres o si prefieres podemos compartir mi cama ..

Asami se sonrojo un poco al imaginarse a ella y a korra en la misma cama pero haciendo otras cosas no precisamente dormir - _gracias en verdad amor pero hoy no puedo mañana a primera hora tengo una junta importante ..._ lo de la junta era mentira en realidad cada vez que Korra le ofrecía quedarse ella la rechazaba poniendo como pretexto algo así, la verdad era que si tenia tan cerca a korra no se podría contener y hacerla suya

- _esta bien cariño pero cuando estés en tu departamento me mandas un mensaje para saber que llegaste bien_ ...korra la miro con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado

- _ok amor pero quita esa cara ..._ le de dio un corto beso en los labios el cual korra lo volvió mas largo y apasionado separándose por falta de aire

- _cuando me besas así se me quitan las ganas de irme_ ... Asami abraza a Korra por la cintura acercándola mas a ella - _pero ya tengo que irme_ ...depositando un beso en su frente - _descansa_ ...tomo su bolso y dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena salio de ahi dejando a una muy feliz morena

- _bueno es hora que yo también me valla a dormir_ ...fue directo a su habitación comenzo a retirar sus prendas para colocarse la pijama cuando a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de los besos que le había dado Asami llevo una de sus manos directo a sus labios recordando lo bien que se sentia tocar y saborear con ellos los de la ojiverde ...- _me pregunto a que sabrá el resto de su cuerpo debe ser exquisitamente delicioso_ comenzó a imaginar varias escenas de ella y Asami en situaciones y posiciones subidas de tono sonrojándose cada vez mas perdida completamente en su imaginacion hasta que un tono y zumbido lograron traerla de regreso al mundo terrenal era la ojiverde

De: Asami Bueno amor ya llegue a mi departamento así que no te preocupes estoy bien descansa te amo y no te olvides de sonar conmigo porque yo lo are contigo ...después de leer el mensaje decido contestarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba una linda ojiverde preparándose para dormir aunque era mentira lo de la junta aun así mañana seria un dia lleno de trabajo su celular sono una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al notar el mensaje que acababa de recibir

De:Korra Me alegro por eso amor yo también te amo muchooooooo...y claro que sonare contigo es lo unico que deseo Emoticono colonthree descansa y de nuevo te amo ..

y así fue como ambas chicas se dejaron llevar por sueno y el cansancio esperando el nuevo dia para estar juntas.

al día siguiente

se encontraba una bella morena profundamente dormida tenia el cabello alborotado con uno de sus brazos encima de su cabeza el otro sobre su abdomen con una pierna colgando de la cama y lo otra completamente estirada con un pequeño hilo de baba resbalando por sus labios pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los pequeños gemidos con el nombre de Asami que soltaba de vez en cuando haciendo que la sonrisa en su creciera mas y mas

 **/sueño de Korra/**

 **se encontraba a una Asami con traje de conejita besando de manera descontrolada a una acorralando morena ojiazul colando sus manos entre la playera de esta acariciando ese muy bien trabajado y achocolatado abdomen dejando sus labios para poder lamer la oreja de una ya muy sonrojada morena susurrándole ...**

 **-te gusta lo que te hago mi pequeña Korra ...dándole una mordida a su calientita oreja -mmmm Asami... gemía un poco mas la morena -llegaras tarde a la universidad...la ojiverde descendía hasta su cuello y ella seguía deshaciéndose en cada caricia -heee mmm ... decidió ahora ser ella la que tomara la riendas de la situación tomo de la cintura a su Asami/coneja llevándola sobre esa blanda pared atacando ese blanco cuello expuesto ante ella queria escuchar gemir a la ojiverde pero lo único que salia de esos dulces labios era un insoportable biiiiiippp y lentamente todo se volvía negro**

 **/ fin del sueño/**

abrió lentamente los ojos dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueno giro un poco para poder apagar a ese infeliz aparato que había osado interrumpir su agradable y humedo sueno pero al hacer esto abrio de un solo golpe sus ojos el infeliz aparato marcaba 7:20 se le habia hecho tarde demaciado tarde sole tenia 40 minutos para arreglarse desayunar y llegar a la universidad ...

- _maldiciones, maldiciones llegare tarde_ ...corría de un lado a otro poniéndose lo primero que encontraba gracias a dios siempre dejaba lista la ropa que usaría al día siguiente _...- el profesor tenzin va a matarme mi tenis donde esta mi tenis no puede ser ._...comenzando a buscar el dichoso tenis alborotando todo lo que encontraba es su camino - _bueno no lo encuentro usare otros_ ...corrio de nuevo a su habitación ya una vez arreglado su problema fue directo a la cosina tomo un pan tostado en su boca y corrió a tomar su mochila la cual se encontraba justa a lado de un tenis azul - _pero ..que demonios maldito tenis ._..miro nuevamente la hora y solo le quedaban 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo salio disparada aun con un pan en la boca.

Por la calles se veía a una hermosa morena correr a toda prisa con un trozo de pan en su boca de vez en cuando soltaba algo entendible para los demás cuando de repente algo en su bolsillo comenzo a sonar y vibrar sacando el celular mirando de quien se trataba no tardo en contestar ...

 _-Asafmif bufenogfs diafg_ s...decía con el trozo de pan en su boca -Korra amor estas bien ... contesto una preocupada Asami por el modo en que su voz sonaba ... la morena se dio cuenta y retiro el trozo de pan de su boca -si lo estoy ...p-perdon esss trozo de paann bbboca ... ahora su voz sonaba como si estuviera corriendo-heee no te entendí Korra que estas haciendo?...pregunto una ojiverde ahora mas preocupada -corro mientras desayuno ...contesto la ojiazul a lo cual Asami pensó que estaba haciendo su novia a esas horas corriendo y lo mas raro de todo porque desayunaba mientras lo hacia la morena al notar el silencio de parte de su novia decidió hablar ella -lo siento amor pero no puedo habar en este momento de marco mas tarde voy muy tarde para la universidad y tenzin va matarme ...Asami por fin pudo entender la situación -ok amor lo entiendo ,pero no se supone que hoy es jueves y tienes clase según yo hasta dentro de dos horas ...decía una divertida ojiverde al otro lado de linea la morena detuvo su carrera y preguntando dudosamente -espera entonces hoy no es miércoles?...Asami respondió aun mas divertida imaginando la cara que tendría su novia en ese preciso momento -no lo es hoy es jueves ... al otro lado de la linea solo se escuchaba una profunda respiración preocupada por no recibir respuesta decidió hablar -Korra, amor estas bien?...la morena solo contesto con un pequeño si para después comenzar a hablar -sabes tengo dos horas antes de entrar a clases te parece si te invito a desayunar acabo de perder mi pedazo de pan que dices ?... Asami sonrió y dijo que si quedaron de verse en la cafetería de siempre dentro de 30 minutos

se encontraban una hermosa morena sentada dentro de una cafetería esperando a que su hermosa novia llegara cuando la vio entrar se quedo mirándola como si fuera lo mas hermoso del lugar bueno en realidad lo era ese traje sastre negro ceñido al cuerpo remarcando muy bien sus curvas pudo notar gracias a esa falda esas blancas y muy bien trabajadas piernas Korra se sonrojo al recordar su sueno talvez Asami no traía puesto el disfraz de conejita pero uffff verla vestida de esa manera era igual de erótico que verla con orejitas rosas la ojiverde se apresura a llegar hasta la mesa donde su novia se encontraba saludándola con un beso en la mejilla pero noto que algo andaba mal Korra estaba muy roja y al besar su mejilla pudo notar que su rostro estaba muy caliente

 _-amor te encuentras bien?..._ -si lo estoy ...contestaba una morena un poco nerviosa ...- _porque lo preguntas ? -_ es que estas muy rojita y tu rostro esta caliente... la ojiverde la miraba por preocupación -a eso debe ser por la carrera que di al pensar que llegaría tarde a la universidad ...mintió descaradamente -esta bien ...Asami la miro dudosa pero decidió cambiar el tema -dime ya as ordenado .. -no aun no te estaba esperando...llamaron a un mesero para así poder ordenar no tuvieron que esperar mucho sus ordenes llegaron pronto y comenzaron a desayunar charlando un poco sobre lo que paso la morena en la mañana logrando sacarle algunas risas a su novia terminaron pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar Asami se ofreció a llevar a su novia hasta la universidad la cual acepto gustosa pues no quería volver a correr al menos no por ese día el viaje fue muy corto en menos de 10 minutos Korra ya se encontraba justo enfrente de la escuela estaba despidiéndose de Asami cuando escucho a alguien gritando su nombre y sabia muy bien de quien se trataba Bolin media como 1.75 no era muy alto llevaba el pelo un poco alborotado y unos ojos verdes que poseían una toque de inocencia voltio para poder encarar al chico pero se dio cuenta que no venia solo Mako lo acompañaba el media aproximadamente 1.85 cabello negro un cuerpo atlético y sus ojos rojos pero amables ambos eran hermanos, Bolin corrió y la abrazó fuertemente ignorando a la chica ojiverde

- _Korra que alegría verte_ ...Bolin se acerco para poder abrazar de una forma muy cariñosa a su mejor amiga - _te extrañe tanto_ ...le dijo aun abrazándola Mako al ver que Korra empezaba a ponerse morada decidió intervenir ... - _bueno basta de abrazos Bolin deja que korra respire ._.. alejo a su hermano un poco de la pobre chica que empezaba a tomar aire aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a esos ataques cariñosos de su amigo le agradecía con la mirada a Mako por salvarla de morir asfixiada por el chico de mirada verde

Asami miraba extrañada la escena ante ella Korra su novia estaba siendo abrazada por un chico a lo cual ella le pareció un abrazo demasiado exagerado así estaba celosa muy celosa solo ella podía abrazar de esa manera a su NOVIA porque Korra era suya un poco molesta carraspeo su garganta llamando a atención de las tres personas ahí presentes la morena se acerco un poco tomando su mano acercándola al grupo -bueno chicos quiero presentarles a alguien ella es Asami Sato mi novia ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la demora pero bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas gracias por leerme...bonita mañana/tarde/noche**

 _Asami Sato mi novia_ ... Los dos jóvenes voltearon para ver a la chica que acompañaba a su amiga ambos estaban sorprendidos pero por diferentes razones Bolin por que no podia creer que Korra alfin habia encontrado a una persona especial para poder amarla Mako lo estaba igual o mas que su hermano pues la chica frente a ellos era nada mas y nada menos que una de las ingenieras mas reconocidas en la ciudad y no solo eso ella era la sucesora del gran Hiroshi Sato dueño de el imperio Futuro sabia todo eso debido a que había leído algunos artículos en periódicos y revistas, Asami al notar que ni uno de los chicos decía nada decidió hablar

- _Hola chicos es un gusto conocerlos Korra me a hablado mucho de ustedes_... Ambos chicos parecieron estar procesando lo dicho por la ojiverde el primero en hablar fue Bolin

 _-Hola Asami , para nosotros también es un gusto conocer a la chica que pudo conquistar a la indomable Korra .._. Miro de reojo como la morena se sonrojaba nivel tomate ... _-Aunque korra a sido mala amiga no nos había dicho que tenia un muy linda novia_ ...ahora fue el turno de la ojiverde para sonrojarse ...

Korra al escuchar lo dicho por su amigo se puso roja y trato de defenderse... _-no les había dicho nada por que sabia que me molestarían, pero también el tiempo que nos vemos es muy poco y tu te la pasas sólo hablando de Opal esto Opal el otro cada vez que intente decírtelo no ponías atención..._ Mirando con un poco de enojo al chico ...

- _Bueno esto si que es una gran sorpresa..._ al fin hablo Mako que solo observaba seriamente a la ojiverde - _Es un gusto conocerla Sra. Sato y felicidades Korra, lamento no poder quedarme mas tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que entrar ya a clase..._ Se despido con un pequeña reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la universidad

- _Mako es un amargado..._ dijo Bolín con el ceño fruncido

- _Eso ya lo sabia Bolín..._ decía la ojiazul tomando la mano de su novia - _aunque nosotros también deberíamos irnos la clase del profesor Tenzin esta por comenzar y no quiero escuchar sus gritos hoy..._

- _Claro yo tampoco quiero escucharlo suficiente tengo con mi hermanito Mako como para ver a un amargado Tenzin gritando por llegar tarde a su clase ._..miro a la morena ...- _Me adelantaré para apartar lugares nos vemos en clase Korra y Asami me agrado conocerte_... abrazo a las chicas tomándolas por sorpresa dando una especie de saltos- _Felicidades chicas en especial a ti Asami, Korra es alguien especial así que cuidala muy bien porque si no ._.. Le dio a la ojiverde con una mirada amenazadora - _te la veraz con el gran y poderoso Bolín_...Asami lo miro seriamente

- _Eso tenlo por seguro siempre la voy a cuidar ..._ mirando a su novia un poco sonrojada - _porque yo amo a Korra ..._ abrazándola y acercándola mas a su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente

- _Son muy lindas chicas pero ya tengo que irme te veo en clase Korra..._ Comenzando a correr

La morena se encontraba muy a gusto entre los brazos su novia pero lamentablemente tenia que entrar a clase y rompiendo el abrazo - _Ya tengo que irme amor no quiero llegar tarde y tu debes tener cosas pendientes en la oficina.._.Asami la miro de mala gana no quería separarse de ella pero la morena tenia razón en la oficina la esperaban muchos pendientes...

- _Esta bien amor te dejare ir pero con la condición que cuando salgas paces por mi oficina para llevarte a comer..._ miro directo a esos ojos azules que la volvían loca

- _ok entonces a la salida pasare a visitarte..._ La gente comenzó a verlas raro lo cual incomodo a la morena e hizo que se alejara de Asami la cual noto la actitud rara de su novia pero no le dio mucha importancia - _nos vemos al rato_ ...estaba dispuesta a irse pues las miradas no cesaban cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca era Asami la cual la miraba con ojitos de cachorrito

 _-No se te olvida algo..._

Korra la miro sabia a lo que su novia se refería así que se acerco a la ojiverde y depositando un beso en su mejilla para susurrarle un te amo tan despacio como teniendo miedo de que alguien la escuchara

- _yo esperaba un beso diferente.._.dijo la ojiverde tomando a Korra de la cintura acercándola mas pero cuando estaba apunto de rozar sus labios contra los de la morena esta se separo bruscamente

- _Asami ya esa tarde tengo clase y la gente esta mirándonos raro..._ dijo eso agachando la mirada - _tengo que irme..._ comenzó a alejarse dejando a una muy confundida Asami

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ya dentro del salón se encontraba una morena sentada a lado de su mejor amigo Bolín ambos aparentaban poner atención a clase pero la realidad era otra

 _-Dime Korra como se conocieron tu y Asami..._ Preguntaba curioso el ojiverde

 _-le tire un café encima._.. Decía la morena sin dejar ver al frente

 _-wow que romántico..._

 _-enserio Bolín no se que tiene de romántico tirarle a alguien un café encima además si no hubiese sido por su chaqueta hubiéramos terminado en el hospital por quemaduras graves..._

- _bueno entonces gracias a esa chaqueta as conocido al amor de tu vida y valla que chica ufff hasta Mako quedo sin palabras ..._ Korra despego la vista del frente y clavo sus hermosos ojos azules que ahora lucían amenazadores Bolín sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo - _o vamos Korra yo no lo decía en mal plan a lo que me refiero es que Asami es una gran chica pues no cualquiera es tan reconocida por ser un excelente Ingeniero según por lo que e leído a colaborado en grandes_ _proyectos para el beneficio de la ciudad aunque me pregunto que edad tendrá se ve muy joven será acoso una de esos humanos genios que son muy inteligentes y van a la universidad cuando aun son unos pequeños niños?..._

Korra volvió la mirada al frente - _tienes razón es muy inteligente y no fue a la universidad siendo una niña pues en realidad ella tiene 27..._ Miro a su amigo esperando su reacción...

 _-bueno siempre._..El chico no termino su frase cuando se levanto de un solo golpe tirando su silla en el camino y grito asombrado - _dijiste 27 eso es ser una asalta cunas_ ...toda la clase volteo hacia los dos amigos y lamentablemente también el profesor Tenzin el cual les dedico una mirada llena de odio a lo cual Korra solo pudo hundirse en su lugar mientras que un rojo intenso comenzaba a tomar lugar en su cara no sabia si era por la manera en que todos la miraban o por lo que su amigo le acababa de decir bueno mas bien gritar frente a toda la clase

- _Veo que ambos están muy emocionados con mi clase no es así joven Bolin, sra. Korra..._ les dijo Tenzin con una voz que hizo temblar a los mencionados - _Así que no les molestara llevar tarea extra a casa a ambos..._

 _-pero profesor Tenzin yo no hize nada fue Bolin el que grito_...trataba de defenderse la morena a lo que el ojiverde la miro con fingida dolencia

 _-pero usted fue la que provoco que el joven gritara o me equivoco ..._ contra ataco el profesor _-y por eso ambos compartirán el castigo así que joven Bolín hagame el favor de levantar esa silla y sentarse a escuchar mi clase .._. El joven izo lo que el profesor le ordeno ignorando la mirada asesina de su amiga, la clase termino sin ni una interrupción mas de parte de los amigos aunque Bolín trataba de hablar con Korra pero ella lo ignoraba aun estaba enojada con el ojiverde y no quería ser regañada por milésima vez por Tenzin

- _en serio Korra no crees que Asami es un poquito mayor para ti?..._

- _al principio si lo pensé, pero conforme nuestra relación avanza me he dado cuenta de que eso no importa y no es para tanto solo son 8 años de diferencia..._

- _aun así son muchos años, por dios esa chica es una asalta cunas..._

- _y vamos con lo mismo Bolin, mi novia no es ni una asalta cunas..._

- _Ok si tu lo dices, aunque espero que Asami no solo te valla a utilizar o solo quiera robar tu tesorito porque si se atreve a tocarte se las vera conmigo..._ el chico alzaba su puño al aire poniéndose en una pose defensiva...

La morena solo pudo reír ante las palabras de su amigo -eso no pasara estoy segura que Asami me ama al igual que yo a ella asi que no tienes por que preocuparte mama Bolín...

El ojiverde se acerco a la _morena para darle un abrazo -mi pequeña a crecido tanto...dejando deslizar unas cuantas lágrimas -aun recuerdo cuando corríamos por el patio de tu casa peleando por el ultimo pedazo de pizza discutiendo por ver quien era mejor si Goku o Vegueta y ahora estamos hablando del amor de tu vida_...limpiando sus lágrimas

- _ammm Bolin eso es lo que sucedió justo la semana pasada y en serio ya ni mi madre se pondría así de melancólica como tu..._ decía la morena rompiendo el abrazo...

 _-hoo Korra tu si que sabes como romper el momento, pero bueno olvidemos eso_...poniéndose serio ... _ahora dime que aras con Mako?_

 _-que tiene que ver tu hermano en esto?_

 _\- vamos Korra sabes a lo que me refiero, mi hermano a estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, también tengo entendido que tu el salieron juntos por un tiempo y pues no creo que la noticia de tu noviazgo con Asami le aya caído muy bien..._

- _lo se Bolin pude notar la mirada que le daba pero también tiene que entender que lo nuestro ya paso y que ahora solo lo veo como un amigo..._

-aunque no estaría de mas que hablarás con el por favor, el es mi hermano y tu eres como mi hermana no me gustaría verlos peleados o distanciados por algo así...

 _-esta bien Bolín tratare de hablar con Mako, aunque ya es hora de irme quede con Asami para ir a comer ..._ levantándose de donde se encontraba sentada ... Nos vemos mañana ...

- _ok Korra pero recuerda cuidar ese tesorito y si Asami asalta cunas intenta algo raro corre y cuéntaselo a quien mas confianza le tengas ese soy yo así podre ir y cortarle esas bellas e impuras manos por que nadie toca a mi pequeña..._

La morena sonrió y se sonrojo un poco - _ok mama Bolín cuidare muy bien el tesorito_ **(tan bien que se lo daré a guardar a Asami para que yo no lo pierda)** pensó la morena alejándose cada vez mas de su amigo

En una oficina se encontraba la ojiverde atendiendo una llamada por el tono utilizado se podía notar que no estaba de muy buen humor

\- _si lo entiendo, pero tu te ofreciste en entregar personalmente los planos ..._ _no no no como que accidentalmente se perdieron ... no la que no entiende eres tu Kuvira necesitamos esos planos ... esta bien yo hablare con ellos y espero tener dentro de 3 días esos planos .._.colgó lanzando el teléfono sobre su escritorio no podía creer que su ex y mano derecha le fallara de esa manera ambas sabían que ese era un negocio importante y ahora ella tendría que solucionar ese pequeño accidente como le llamaba Kuvira - _mañana sera un día pesado_ ... aunque su relación amorosa con Kuvira había acabado hace meses aun se seguían viendo muy seguido pues su ex trabaja para la misma empresa y en el mismo equipo de trabajo en algunas ocasiones quedaban para comer juntas aunque aveces era un poco incomodo ambas chicas querían recuperar la amistad que tenían antes de iniciar su romance y poco a poco lo estaban logrando el ruido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos lo tomo para poder contestar era su secretaria informándole que la sra. Korra se encontraba afuera de su oficina una gran sonrisa se dibujo en sus rojizos labios y le ordeno a su secretaria que la dejara pasar

La morena entro a la oficina y cerrando la puerta...

 _-Bonita tarde Asami..._ Se acerco y depósito un corto beso sobre sus labios pero la ojiverde fue mas rápida la toma de la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo y profundizando el beso hasta separarse por falta de aire

- _Ahora si es una bonita tarde..._ Dándole otro corto beso... Y me lo debias por lo de la mañana

Korra sonrió y la abrazo por el cuello...- _muy bien señorita sato esta usted lista para acompañarme a comer me gustaría mucho deleitar mi vista con su hermosa presencia..._

- _para usted señorita Korra estaré lista siempre..._

Korra tomo la mano de la ojiverde la cual se dejo guiar saliendo de la oficina tomaron el elevador salieron del gran edificio aun tomadas de la mano korra había decidido llevarla a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante el cual quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras iban platicaban de cosas que habían pasado en la mañana cuando la morena noto como las miraban volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento incomodo de la mañana a cada mirada eso iba creciendo hasta que ya no pudo mas y decidió soltar esa cálida mano por suerte ya estaban cerca del pequeño local y Asami no pudo notar la incomodidad de korra ya que algo mas estaba ocupando sus pensamientos pues resulta que al pequeño lugar donde su novia la había traído era el mismo al cual Kuvira solía traerla y justo la semana pasada habían venido a disfrutar de los deliciosos guisos y tratar de recuperar su amistad

- _es un lugar pequeño pero te aseguro que la comida es muy buena es pero que te guste..._ Decía una muy entusiasmada morena

 _-me gusta..._ Es lo único que pudo contestar la ingeniero

Entraron al lugar en el aire se podía apreciar un delicioso aroma muy bien conocido por las dos un mesero muy amablemente se les acerco Asami lo reconoció se trataba de Kai un chico de tez morena cabello castaño oscuro y unos impresionantes ojos verdes el chico también parecía haberla reconocido pues se le acerco con una enorme sonrisa

- _Bienvenidas al rincón de Ban Sing Se soy kai sera un gusto atenderlas..._

 _-Gracias_ _Kai , yo soy Korra y ella es_ ...pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar la ojiverde se le adelanto

- _siempre tan alegre pequeño Kai..._ dijo Asami dedicándole una sonrisa al moreno el cual se sonrojo un poco

- _es que me pone muy feliz recibir clientes y en especial a usted señorita Sato..._ El chico amplio mas su sonrisa

- _me alegro que me consideres un cliente especial Kai..._

korra por otro lado la miro sorprendida pues no contaba conque la ojiverde conociera el lugar y mucho menos que se llevara bien con los trabajadores de este y no es que eso fuera malo en realidad eso le demostraba que su chica era una muy buena persona

- _Pero bueno permitanme guiarlas a una mesa desocupada..._ El moreno se hizo aun lado pidiendo que lo siguieran hasta una mesa ubicada en un rincón un poco alejada de las demás - _aquí tienen la carta cuando estén listas para ordenar me llaman vendré con gusto y por cierto es un gusto_ _conocer a una chica muy linda como tu Korra_ ... se fue dejando a una ojiazul completamente roja

Y auna ojiverde celosa

 _-no sabia que conocías este lugar y además que eras clienta especial..._ decía la morena dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

 _-si e venido algunas veces y lo de ser cliente especial creo que Kai exagera un poco..._ dijo la ojiverde omitiendo el nombre de con quien había venido

- _bueno al menos me alegro de haber escogido un buen lugar y que bien que ya lo conocías y te gusta..._

Dejaron de hablar para poder observar la carta ya sabiendo que iban a ordenar llamaron a Kai el cual tomo su orden y cuestión de 15 minutos ya esta regresando con sus pedidos...

- _listo señoritas aquí tienen espero que disfruten de la comida_...el joven se retiro pero no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a korra la cual solo se sonrojo...

 _-veo que le as gustado al pequeño Kai..._ soltó de repente la ingeniero su tono sonaba a que estaba celosa la ojiazul lo noto

- _Asami no tienes que estar celosa yo solo tengo ojos para ti_...mirándola directamente a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amaba

 _-tengo derecho a ser celosa eres mi novia_... Trataba de defenderse la ojiverde haciendo un pequeño puchero el cual a Korra le encanto

- _te amo..._ dijo la morena logrando que Asami se pusiera muy roja y comenzó a disfrutar de su comida

- _yo también te amo_...decía la ojiverde aun roja y comenzó a comer también

La comida transcurrió en un agradable silencio una vez ya terminada las chicas comenzaron a charlar sobre lo ocurrido con Bolin en clase

 _-así que ahora tengo tarea extra gracias a mi mejor amigo_...contaba la morena

 _-a ver si entendí Bolin me cree una asalta cunas..._ decía la ingeniero con un poco de vergüenza _\- y no solo eso también piensa que quiero robarte el ''tesoritio''..._ eso lo dijo con un poco de burla

 _-si así es..._ Contestaba la morena mirando hacia otro lado con el rostro completamente rojo no pudo evitar pensar cosas que involucraban a el ''tesorito'', una cama y a una Asami vestida de conejita

- _bueno creo que tendré que hablar con tu Amigo Bolin para aclarar algunas cosas_ ...poniéndose un poco seria ...- _y también para pedirle permiso de robar tu ''tesorito'' ..._ comenzó a reírse lo cual solo causo que Korra se sonrojara mas

- _muy graciosa Sato muy graciosa_... Decía un poco molesta la ojiazul...-bueno es hora de irnos...

- _No te enojes amor ya vuelvo a burlarme de tu ''tesorito''..._ decía la ojiverde conteniendo su risa - _para que veas que lo digo enserio yo pagare la cuenta_...Dijo la ojiverde pidiendo la cuenta

- _No señor eso si que no yo pagare esta vez además yo te traje a este lugar y me lo debes por estar burlando de mi "tesorito"..._

Después de discutir un poco mas y saliendo triunfadora la ojiazul kai llego con la cuenta y de nuevo comenzó a coquetearle a la morena mientras esta le pagaba

- _y que te parece si me das tu numero me gustaría invitarte a tomar un café..._ decía el chico a la morena poniendo una pose de galán

- _amm mm yoo..._ decía un poco nerviosa la morena

- _lo siento Kai , korra mi novia no puede ir contigo a tomar un café pues saldrá conmigo hoy_...dijo esto tomando a la morena por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo logrando que Korra se incomodara un poco

-lo siento mucho Sra. Sato yo no sabía que ustedes eran pareja...decía apenado el muchacho _\- pues como usted es novia de Kuvira perdón era y como las vi la semana pasada juntas aqui en el restaurante pensé que aun salían y que usted y korra eran amigas ..._ hablaba y hablaba el moreno sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y cuando lo hizo y era muy tarde korra se había separado de Asami saliendo del lugar

 _-ya la regué verdad..._ Agacho la mirada llevándose una mano a la nuca

-si ya la regamos... Contesto Asami poniendo su palma sobre su frente _-bueno nos vemos otro día pequeño Kai_...salio del lugar dejando a un muy apenado muchacho

 _-korra amor espera déjame explicarte..._ trató de alcanzar a la morena y tomándola de la muñeca...

 _-¡explicarme que! que te has estado viendo con tu ex a mis espaldas_... Korra esta enojada muy enojada y Asami tenía miedo mucho miedo de perderla...

 **Bueno hasta aquí llego este capitulo disculpen las faltas de ortografía pero solo e tenido algunos momentos libres para escribirlo espero poder actualizar pronto y por favor dejen sus comentarios me harían muy feliz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos a todos quienes se dedican un tiempo para poder leerme, también una gran disculpa por no actualizar pronto tratare de que no vuelva a pasar y sin más el capítulo 6 espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Explicarme que! que te has estado viendo con tu ex a mis espaldas... Korra estaba enojada muy enojada y Asami tenía miedo mucho miedo de perderla...

-estas muy alterada amor solo intenta calmarte y hablaremos con calma...

-no quiero calmarme y tampoco quiero hablar contigo... Korra comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a la ojiverde la cual no dudo en seguirla no le gustaba la actitud con la que su novia enfrentaba la situación

-espera...la tomo del brazo pero aun así la ojiazul no detuvo sus pasos y siguió ahora con la ojiverde colgando de ella... -serias tan amable de detenerte debemos hablar... el tono de Asami ahora sonaba molesto

-No quiero... Korra intento librarse de su agarre pero la ojiverde aplicaba más fuerza

-por dios Korra, ya detente estas comportándote como una chiquilla...a lo cual la morena solo la miro feo y siguió arrastrándola, la ojiverde ya harta de la situación jalo a la morena y tomándola entre sus brazos con fuerza decidió que la morena la escucharía quisiera o no ...

-tú lo quisiste así ahora me escucharás...la ojiazul forcejeaba intentando separarse pero todo intento fue frustrado gracias a la fuerza de su novia

-sé que no debí ocultarte lo de Kuvira lo siento, y no te mentiré si he salido con ella ...la morena le dedico una mirada asesina y un puchero el cual le pareció muy tierno... -pero no como tú crees, lo que pasa es que entre ella y yo antes de tener un romance fuimos muy buenas amigas y ni una de las dos quería perder esa amistad así que algunas veces quedábamos para comer juntas, además ella trabaja en el mismo lugar que yo y me es inevitable no verla te lo juro que entre nosotras no hay nada más, a la única que amo es a ti ... Dijo eso a la morena acercándola mas a su cuerpo pero esta seguía con sus intentos para poder zafarse

-no me interesa nada de lo que digas por mi puedes quedarte con tu amiguita ... Las palabras dichas por la ojiazul no hicieron otra cosa más que hacer enojar a la ojiverde la cual solo la miro de manera fría

-es en serio mira que si de amiguitos se trata yo no te e reprochado nada de ese joven llamado Mako porque si mal no lo recuerdo tú y el fueron novios y ahora son amiguitos...

-no es lo mismo...

-claro que es lo mismo tú y él se ven a diario y al igual que Kuvira y yo hacen planes juntos además el aun siente algo por ti lo pude notar esta mañana la mirada que te dedico es la de un completo enamorado... Soltó con un poco de tristeza la ojiverde

-no es así Mako no siente ya nada por mí, el me lo ha dicho

-o por favor el chico sigue completamente enamorado de ti

-ya te dije que no es así ahora déjame ir...korra noto como la gente que pasaba se les quedaba viendo...

-no lo are, además estoy celosa Kay se pasó toda la tarde coqueteándote y tú no hacías nada para evitarlo y cuando le dije de lo nuestro a ti pareció avergonzarte …Se acercó al rostro de la ojiazul con la intención de besarla pero fallo ya que la morena voltio su rostro evitando que lograra su cometido ...

-por favor Asami déjame, la gente comienza a vernos raro... hablo apenas en un susurro a lo cual la ojiverde pudo entender la situación y algo dentro de ella dolió

-dime Korra acaso te da pena que la gente sepa de nosotras, de lo que somos...

El silencio se formó entre ellas y uno muy incómodo la morena no sabía que decir y la ojiverde estaba ahí esperando la respuesta que no llegaría

-tu silencio me lo confirma todo... Aflojo el agarre de su brazos -no hay nada más que hablar…tomo un poco de aire… creo que lo mejor es que cada quien tome su camino...a cada palabra su corazón se rompía en pequeños fragmentos se acercó a la morena depositándole un beso en la frente le susurro… -te amo Korra... Comenzó a caminar con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

-yo también te amo Asami ...pero era ya tarde la ojiverde ya no se estaba a su lado

Se encontraba ya frente al gran edificio futuro subió directo a su oficina dándole órdenes a su secretaria de que no quería ser molestada por nada del mundo el resto de la tarde... Ya adentro observo todo el espacio para al final dejarse caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de Korra

/

Mientras tanto con la morena la cosas no eran tan diferentes se encontraba llegando a su departamento limpio con la manga de su blusa sus lágrimas las cuales se negaban a dejar de caer no le importaba como la gente la miraba al pasar, pues lo único que ocupaba su mente era la imagen de Asami con la mirada triste, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona con la que choco en pasillo llevándose una gran sorpresa era un chico pero no cualquier chico era Mako

-Korra! Hola yo estaba esperándote quería hablar con... No termino su frase noto el estado de su amiga el cual lo preocupo

-Korra te encuentras bien ? acaso has estado llorando?...

-no es nada, solo me ha entrado una basura en el ojo...

\- no mientas Korra, además esa es una mentira muy infantil, ahora dime quien te ha hecho esto?... Preguntaba un poco molesto el chico

-no te estoy mintiendo ya te dije que entro algo en mi ojo...limpio una vez más sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa

-no mientas dime estas así por Sato...el chico sujeto su mano apartándola y miro directamente a eso hermosos ojos azules...

-no Asami no me ha hecho nada...bajo su rostro mirando al suelo

-estas mintiendo de nuevo...tomo su mentón con delicadeza alzando su rostro

-dime la verdad es Sato la culpable de tus lagrimas porque si es así iré hasta donde ella y me olvidare de que soy caballero y ella una dama, nadie puede hacerte llorar y salir libre de mi...

-ya te dije que Asami no tiene nada que ver con que yo este así...aparto la mano del chico...-ahora dime de que querías hablar conmigo...trato de cambiar el tema

-bueno yo quería decir que...el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso y se sobaba con una mano la nuca...-bueno yo decirte quería...

-Mako estas bien parces un poco nervioso... El chico se armó de valor y soltó sin más

-yo quería decirte que aun te amo y que Sato no te conviene...dijo sin más a lo cual la morena se quedó completamente quieta, el chico al notar que esta no reaccionaba se acerco tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él la beso, pero para su mala suerte Korra pareció procesar lo que pasaba y se separó rápidamente rompiendo el beso

-Korra yo lo siento, no sé porque lo hice...trato de defenderse el joven pero lo único que recibió fue una tremenda cachetada por parte de la morena

-no lo vuelvas hacer Mako... -Yo amo a Asami así que ahora vete por favor...

-yo lo lamento Korra pero no puedo aceptar que ahora estés con ella, yo sé que aun sientes algo por mi...

-te equivocas ya no siento nada por ti solo te veo como un amigo pero si sigues insistiendo ni eso podremos ser

-ella no te conviene solo te hará daño...dijo con rabia

-te equivocas Mako ella no me dañaría ella me ama... Lo miro directo a los ojos... -Ella no es como tu, acaso no recuerdas como te encontré con aquella pelirroja cuando decías amarme te revolcabas con ella... La cara de Mako cambio de una de rabia a una de vergüenza...

-eso ya paso he cambiado me di cuenta que en verdad te amo solo a ti...se acercó una vez más y junto nueva mente sus labios con los de la morena la cual nuevamente lo rechazo y le devolvió el gesto con otra cachetada...

-lárgate Mako vete y no vuelvas a buscarme tu y yo ya no podemos ser amigos... El chico se marchó completamente molesto y sobándose la mejilla, la morena lo vio alejarse y decidió seguir su camino cuando estuvo frente a su puerta busco sus llaves pero no la encontraba y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que no traía consigo sus cosas la había dejado en la oficina de Asami

-demonios... Ahora tendría que ir a el edificio Futuro por sus pertenencias pues no podía abandonarlas, no cuando tenía trabajos que entregar una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando pensó en que podría ver a la ojiverde aprovecharía para pedirle perdón le rogaría si era necesario para que volviera con ella y con esos pensamientos se dio la vuelta emprendiendo camino hacia las constructora Futuro

/

De vuelta con Asami se había ya quedado sin ganas de hacer nada se recostó sobre el sofá las lágrimas ya hace rato se habían detenido pero el dolor seguía presente cerro sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el cansancio se quedó completamente dormida.

La morena se encontraba ya en el elevador entre sus manos llevaba una hermosa rosa color melón la cual había cortado de un jardín en el camino, salió de este y encontrándose con la secretaria de Asami la cual la reconoció y le pareció que talvez a su jefa no le importaría que dejara pasar a la morena directo a su oficina

La chica entro lentamente tratando de no hacer tanto ruido quería darle una sorpresa a la ojiverde pero la sorpresa termino llevándosela ella cuando la vio completamente dormida se veía tan tranquila y tan hermosa se acercó lentamente deposito la flor en la mesa frente al sofá noto que aun lado de este se encontraban sus cosas no quiso despertarla así que decidió esperar hasta que la chica abandonara el mundo de los sueños, para poder hablar pasada una hora se dio cuenta que talvez esperaría por un largo tiempo pues talvez la ingeniero debería estar muy cansada por el trabajo comenzó a realizar algunos de sus trabajos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente y adelanto otros más así pasaron otras 3 horas el reloj marcaba ya las 10:03 pm ya solo en el edificio se encontraban ellas y los guardias de seguridad, el sueño comenzaba por apoderarse de ella así que decidió salir al pasillo a tomar un poco de aire noto que al fondo de este se encontraba una máquina de café instantáneos compro dos, camino de regreso mientras pensaba que le diría a la ojiverde cuando despertara, tan sumida estaba en su pensamiento que no noto cuando Asami se encontraba saliendo de su oficina chocando con ella lo cual provoco que el café en su mano terminara derramándose sobre su chamarra y parte de su blusa pudo reaccionar cuando sintió como lo brazos de Asami se envolvían en su cuello

-korra!

la nombrada al sentir el calor de la chica de mirada esmeralda una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y olvido por un momento el ardor que sentía en el abdomen a causa del café derramado

-Asami yo vine a...no pudo seguir hablando ya que la ojiverde la interrumpió al notar la humedad y la mancha en la blusa ...

-por dios Korra te he derramado en café debe arderte ven...la tomo de la mano jalándola hacia su oficina...-lo siento mucho no me di cuenta...busco entre sus cosas un pañuelo el cual le ofreció a la ojiazul ...-aquí tienes si gustas puedes pasar al baño para poder limpiarte mientras voy por el botiquín ...

-no es necesario Asami así estoy bien, además no me arde tanto solo fue un poco de café...

-de todas formas iré por el botiquín así que ve adelantándote yo en un momento te alcanzo... La ojiverde salió de su oficina dejando a la ojiazul con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, bajo hasta el piso donde estaba una pequeña enfermería tomo algunas cosas entre ella unos analgésicos, gasas, una pomada que servía para todo tipo de heridas incluyendo quemaduras salió de ahí y se dirigió a su oficina lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto la morena había decidido quitarse la chamarra y la blusa quedando solo con el sostén azul limpio la quemadura con el pañuelo no se veía tan mal solo una mancha roja en la parte izquierda justo a la altura de su ombligo tan centrada estaba observando la quemadura que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a la hermosa ojiverde la cual al ver a la morena se quedó completamente paralizada, pues si bien sabía que la morena tenía un cuerpo hermoso pero no esperaba algo como lo que tenía frente a ella, ese plano y trabajado abdomen le llamaba para acariciarlo, por dios esas curvas bien definidas subió un poco mas la vista y pudo observar los firmes y redondos pechos de la chica tenían justo el tamaño que le gustaba, la morena al notar la mirada que Asami tenia solo pudo sonrojarse y hacer un carraspeó con su garganta para llamar la atención de la ingeniero la cual pareció regresar a la realidad con un enorme sonrojo se dio media vuelta y susurrando un lo siento le dio la espalda a la morena

-no te preocupes Asami todo esta bien puedes darte vuelta solo intenta no devorarme con la mirada...la ojiverde se dio lentamente la vuelta he intentaba mirar hacia cualquier punto menos a la morena

-y-yo te traje algunas cosas espero que te sirvan...le ofreció todo que traía con ella -creo que te las dejare y saldré un momento...cuando estuvo apunto de retirarse la morena tomo su mano jalandola ...

-Espera podrías ayudarme a colocar esta gasa es que soy algo inútil en esto ...mintio en realidad no queria separarse de la otra chica ...

-amm claro te ayudaré ... La ojiverde acepto un poco nerviosa tomo un poco de pomada entre sus dedos y la aplico sobre la quemadura pudo sentir como los músculos de la marena se tensaron ante el toque de sus dedos...-dime si te arde o te lastimo ok ...Korra solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a lo cual la ojiverde siguió con su labor cada vez le era mas difícil controlarse para no lanzarse encima de la morena pues al estar tan cerca y tenerla semi desnuda frente a ella era una gran tentación así que decidió dar por terminada su labor y coloco la pequeña gasa... Ya esta espero que el ardor haya disminuido...

-si ya lo siento menos y gracias por tu ayuda ... La morena estaba apunto de colocarse nuevamente la blusa pero Asami no la deja ya que esta se encontraba mojada así que con cuidado se retiro el saco y se lo ofreció a la morena..

.-ten creo que estarás mas comoda con esto que con la blusa toda mojada...

-gracias ...la ojiazul lo tomo entre sus manos y se lo coloco ...-tienes razón es mas cómodo...

Ambas salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia el sofá el silencio se formó entre ellas la primera en romperlo fue korra ...

-yo vine por algunas cosas que olvide ...

-o claro puedes tomarlas...dijo Asami con un poco de decepción en su voz pues tenia la ilucion de que korra queria arreglar las cosas -es un poco tardé creo que deberías ir a descansar puedo llevarte hasta tu departamento o si gustas puedo llamar a un taxi ...la ingeniero se levanto de su lugar con la intención de recoger sus cosas pero un fuerte agarre por parte de la morena la detuvo ...

-estuve pensando en lo que paso esta tarde y necesito decirte algo importante ...

-Korra no es necesario que digas nada las cosas entre las dos no funcionaron y no hay nada mas que hacer

-no yo necesito decírtelo ... La morena se levanto de su lugar y tomo a la ojiverde entre sus brazos ...-yo en verdad lo siento me comporte como una chiquilla caprichosa esta tarde los celos me segaron ...abrazo con mas fuerza a la chica soltando algunas lagrimas ...-tambien se que te he causado daño con mis actos al rechazarte frente a la gente pero es que tengo miedo de lo que ellos puedan decir ya que tu eres alguien muy importante en la ciudad y yo solo una chica ordinaria tengo miedo de que te digan que yo no soy lo suficiente buena para ti y tu termines dejandome aunque bueno ya lo as hecho y lo acepto fue mi culpa ...dejo de abrazarla para poder limpiar sus lagrimas y seguir hablando...-y no me das vergüenza al contrario para mi es todo un honor tenerte como pareja aunque ahora no lo seas ...la ojiverde solo la miraba con ternura ...-y tenías razón con lo de Mako y el aun esta enamorada de mi pero no me importa por que a la única a la que mi corazón le pertenece es a ti Asami Sato y si quieres dejarme aun después de todo lo que he dicho lo entenderé...la morena limpiaba sus lagrimas y hacia pequeños pucheros lo cual solo provocaba ternura se acerco para ayudarle a detener sus lágrimas ...

-yo tambien te amo Korra y no quiero dejarte no pienso hacerlo no ahora que me as dicho todo esto...-la abrazo por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo y la beso como nunca antes lo había hecho era un beso lleno de amor, sus lenguas se encontraron iniciando una batalla por ver quien tenia el control pero la necesidad de tomar aire las hizo separarse...

-entonces esto es un nuevo inicio...pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa la morena

\- si lo es... junto su frente con la de la morena regalándole una sonrisa...- aunque ya es algo tarde tu mañana tienes que ir a la universidad y yo tengo trabajo así que te párese si vamos a descansar te llevo a tu departamento...

-si me parece una muy buena idea a sido un día de muchas emociones juntas...

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron del edificio tomadas de la mano subieron al automóvil de la ojiverde y emprendieron camino rumbo al departamento de la morena, durante el trayecto Korra le explico todo lo que había pasado con Mako incluyendo lo del beso a lo cual Asami se puso seria llegaron a su destino bajaron del auto la ojiverde se ofreció llevarla hasta su departamento lo cual la morena acepto gustosamente

-Bueno creo que es hora de descansar...la morena soltó la mano de su novia abrió la puerta pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Asami la acorraló contra ella y comenzó a besarla con demasiada pasión que le era difícil seguirle el ritmo, paso sus brazos alrededor del pálido cuello y sintió como las manos de su chica se posaban en su cintura acercándola mas a ese cuerpo que la volvía completamente loca ...

-A-asami mmmm espera mmm ...la ojiverde dejo sus labios para posarlos en su cuello dándole pequeños pero tiernos besos...

-haaa mmm ...soltaba algunos geminos ...-Asami!...solto un pequeño grito al sentir como la chica le dio una mordida que dejaría marca...

-quiero marcarte para que mañana cuando ese idiota de Mako te vea sepa que eres completamente mia...korra solo sonrio ante la palabras de su novia y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma...

-te equivocas mi amor aun no soy completamente tuya...dijo con una voz provocativa...

-eso se puede arreglar en este momento...tomo la mano de la ojiazul jalándola hacia el interior del departamento, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en la morena su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido aun no procesaba bien lo que su chica le acababa de decir, era jalada cada vez con mas insistencia no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba esa noche así que solo se dejo guiar por esa hermosa ingeniero que estaba decidida a llevarla a la gloria esa precisa noche.

Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo me despido y hasta la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! de nuevo espero que tengan un buen Día/Tarde/Noche**

 **Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas lemon, así que si eres una persona a la cual no le gusta sugiero que te saltes esa parte.**

 **Espero que les guste y que disfruten leyéndolo, no olviden poner sus comentarios por favor, ya que en mi opinión son una parte bastante importante para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Marydekuga: aquí tienes el capítulo espero sea de tu agrado y que tu espera aya valido la pena.**

 **sato-girl :Gracias por el consejo y me alegro que te guste mi trabajo y gracias por estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones**

 **Obini: si fue un capítulo de locura, me alegro que te gustara y gracias por leerme**

 **a todos los demás lectores espero poder actualizar mas seguido y prometo poner mas empeño para que este fanfic logre complacerlos , bueno ya dicho todo esto aquí tienen.**

Capítulo 7

Decidida a llevarla a la gloria esa precisa noche...

Al entrar al departamento los besos no se hicieron esperar al igual que las caricias por parte de ambas chicas en especial de la ojiverde que estaba ansiosa por fundir su piel con la de la morena probar cada rincón de ese precioso cuerpo frente a ella, la besaba cada vez con mas pasión y desespero

\- Vamos al cuarto- dijo Korra sin dejar de sentir los labios de Asami ahora en su cuello... se tomaron de la mano y caminaron al cuarto cerrando la puerta, la ojiverde la tomo de la cintura a la morena pegándola mas a su cuerpo y volvió a besarla

-Asami , espera, hay algo que quiero pedirte- dijo alejándose un poco...

-mmmm... la ojiverde ahora se encontraba dándole besos y pequeñas mordidas en el cuello -dime...

-Esta será mi primera vez... Soltó entre suspiros -ten cuidado por favor- dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada... la ojiverde dejo de besar el cuello, tomo su barbilla, levanto el rostro sonrojado, miro directamente a esos ojos azules y le beso los labios pero este era un beso diferente este estaba cargado de amor y lleno de los mas puros sentimientos hacia la morena ...

-Korra te amo, no te preocupes, confía en mí, no te lastimare, no me atrevería nunca ha dañarte... la morena sonrió paso sus brazos por el cuello de la ojiverde volviendo a besarla, la ingeniero la llevo de espaldas a la cama y la acostó, quedando encima de ella, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar de la cintura hasta los senos de la ojiazul, casi rozándola Korra se estremeció y dejo escapar un gemido, motivada por los sonidos que salían de esa hermosa boca bajo las manos retirando la chaqueta que le había dado minutos antes en el baño de su oficina, admiró la piel morena ante ella, sin poder resistir mas la tentación empezó a besar el abdomen muy bien definido sintiendo entre sus manos como cada músculo se tensaba ante sus caricias , subiendo hasta los senos atrapados aun detrás del sostén azul , Asami inconscientemente paso la lengua por sus labios, retiro esa estorbosa prende no dudo en admirar lo que tenia frente a ella desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba y completamente sonrojada estaba la mujer que tanto amaba

-Eres hermosa Korra…

Se miraron directo a los ojos como si sus miradas hablaran por ellas, la ojiverde acerco su boca a los morenos senos y empezó a masajear el pezón con la lengua mientras con la otra mano tocaba el otro seno, Korra pudo sentir como una oleada de placer comenzaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de la ingeniero para evitar que se alejara de ella, la ojiverde se mantuvo entretenida por un largo rato, besando y lamiendo, suave y tiernamente con tranquilidad cada uno de los senos de la morena y también mordiendo y succionando con desesperación, con su mano libre comenzó ha acariciar el contorno de la figura bajo suyo, levanto la vista aun sin dejar de hacer sus trabajo, miró a los ojos azules y los vio llenos de placer, dejo su labor aun lado y comenzó a descender lamiendo hasta el botón del pantalón dejando en el camino un rastro de saliva, lo desabrocho y comenzó a retirarlo delicadamente acariciando en el proceso esas torneadas piernas lo retiro por completo y hacer o su rostro a la entrepierna de su chica depositando un suave beso por enzima de las bragas antes de retirarlas ahora si tenia a la morena completamente desnuda ante ella quedándose perdida ante el panorama Korra comenzó a sentirse cohibida ante la mirada de su novia intento cubrirse pero Asami fue firmas rápida y la detuvo

-no tienes porque apenarte amor eres hermosa... Delicadamente retiro las manos de korra, mientes esta se sonrojaba y giraba su rostro mirando hacia otro lado

\- no es justo... Soltó de repente la morena llamando la atención de la ojiverde

\- porque? Acaso quieres que pare? ... Preguntaba con un tono triste

-no es eso... Soltó levantándose un poco de la cama y rosando los labios de la ojiverde ...-lo que mas deseo es que me tomes, pero es que tu tienes mucha ropa en cambio yo no tengo ya nada puesto ...la ingeniero la miro con ternura la abrazo y comenzó a depositar besos cortos sobre los hombros de la morena llegando hasta su oreja la cual lamió para luego susurrarle -entonces desvísteme tu ...

Korra se levantó de la cama junto con Asami y comenzó a retirarle la blusa dejando al descubierto ese hermoso sostén rojo ante sus ojos hacia que los perfectos pechos de la ojiverde se vieran aun mas hermosos y llamativos

Comenzó a dar besos desde el Valle entre estos descendiendo hasta el blanco abdomen se detuvo en el ombligo metiendo su lengua provocándolo cosquillas a la chica de piel nívea tomo los estrenos de la falda jalándola hacia abajo acariciando las piernas largas se quedo maravillada ante la vista el color rojo le quedaba tan bien a su chica subió de nuevo hasta esos labios que la llamaban provocándole mil sanciones, sus manos viajaron hasta la blanquecina espalda acariciándola, sus dedos rozaron el broche del sostén retirándolo por completo se alejo un poco para admirar en todo su esplendor esos delicados montes coronados por unos pezones rosados completamente erguidos, deseosa de mas tomo la bragas de la chica retirándolas viendo como caían hasta el suelo nunca imagino que algo así pudiese a llegar a ser tan sensual admiro a la chica frente a ella unos minutos mas sin hacer algún movimiento lo cual preocupo a la ojiverde pensando nuevamente que su chica se había arrepentido de continuar, se acercó a la morena acariciando la mejilla de esta

-ocurre algo Korra?... Pregunto von un poco de preocupación

-es que no se qué hacer, nunca había estado en una situación así...esa confesión tomo por sorpresa a la ojiverde la cual solo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa ante la inocencia de su novia

Asami la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y la recostó nuevamente en la cama quedando encima de ella descendió para acariciar las piernas de la chica frente a ella, separándolas para descubrir la intimidad de la joven.

Y ahí estaba korra , con el rostro completamente rojo y respirando agitada de solo ver como su amante la observaba con detenimiento; había pasión en sus ahora oscuros ojos verdes, sin mencionar la lujuria.

-no mires así...Korra trato de cerrar las piernas pero las manos de Asami se lo impidieron acerco su rostro entre las piernas de la morena la cual sintió un choque eléctrico recorriéndola entera al sentir como la ojiverde comenzaba a lamer dulcemente su intimidad, recorriéndola con paciencia, lamiéndola entera, separando cuidadosamente los pliegues para poder disfrutar más de ella...

-Ahhh, a-asa...mii...aahh…

La morena comenzó a lanzar gemidos cada vez mas altos , al sentir como eso labios aprisionando su clítoris, haciéndola perder el control, disfrutando la forma en que la ingeniero deslizaba su lengua, acariciando con insistencia el botoncito que coronaba la entrada de su sexo.

-Aahh...

Asami estaba satisfecha de oírla gemir de forma tan sensual, cosa que la incitaba a continuar, los bocados que daba al sensible sexo de la chica, se volvieron más desesperados. Quería hacerla disfrutarla al máximo una y otra vez.

Succionó el clítoris de la morena , sintiendo como esta se retorcía y ahora daba gritos pidiendo mas pues pequeñas convulsiones de placer la habían recorrido al sentir el principio de su orgasmo.

-Aah! Asami!...grito con una voz ronca y cargada de placer arqueando la espalda y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, posando las manos sobre los oscuros cabellos de su amante, intentando retenerla entre sus piernas ya cansada , korra se dejó caer sobre las tibias sabanas de la cama, siendo abrazada instantes después por la ojiverde...

-eso fue maravilloso ... Decía la ojiazul con la respiración aun entrecortada

-esto cariño apenas es el principio... Dijo mientras sus manos, ya se encontraban rodeando el sexo de la morena . Quería hacerla vibrar nuevamente...

-Aahh….Asami!

sonrió con malicia al escuchar a su amante gemir, ya la había hecho esperar suficiente, se acerco nuevamente, acaricio sus senos mientras la besaba, después se hincó entre sus piernas, la ojiverde se agacho y acarició con la lengua el sexo húmedo de la morena mientras ésta volvía a gemir, después con un dedo entró en ella lentamente, atenta a su rostro Korra gimió mas fuerte y su respiración se aceleró

-estas bien no te he hecho daño?... Pregunto con preocupación al notar la cara de su chica

-Aaah Asami…. Sigue! No te detengas...

La ojiverde comenzó a mover despacio su dedo dejando que la chica se acostumbrara a la sensación de tenerla dentro, poco a poco aceleró el ritmo, Korra seguía gimiendo, pensó que no podría recibir mas placer pero se equivocó, soltó un grito cuando Asami empezó su labor nuevamente al lamer y chupar su clítoris al tiempo que entraba y salía rápidamente de ella.

-Aaaahhh! Asa... Asami !- decía entre gemidos y respiraciones ruidosas y agitadas, la espalda de la ojiazul volvió a arquearse mientras asami introducía un segundo dedo … Korra había tenido otro orgasmo.

-eres maravillosa…- dijo tratando de jalar aire.

-No, tu eres maravillosa- dijo besándola, la morena sintió húmedos los labios de la ojiverde , esto la excitó, empezó a tocar los senos de asami con un poco de miedo el cual perdió al sentir esos pezones erectos entre sus dedos, nunca había sentido eso antes pero le gusta, asami se dejo hacer por la manos de la morena pero su excitación era tanta que comenzó a acariciar las piernas de la morena, tomo una y la puso en su hombro, comenzó a besarla Korra cerro los ojos después separo las piernas, se acomodó en medio y empezó a friccionar.

-korra !... No te detengas!

-Asami!

Decían entre jadeos y gemidos, después ambas tuvieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Korra cerró los ojos con cansancio y satisfacción, en ese momento Asami se dejo caer en la cama cansada, y cerro los ojos.

-eres fantástica- dijo la morena besándola.

la ojiverde sonrió-Tu lo eres también- le dijo y se dedico a besarla, estuvieron horas besándose y acariciándose hasta que la noche y el cansancio las venció.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo he de aclarar que es mi primer lemon, espero que le haya gustado y si no espero que no sean tan crueles en las críticas, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Nota: si alguien gusta agregarme en Facebook aparezco como Eiko Kroder**

 **https: .com ?id=100009542574107**


End file.
